EVER FREE
EVER FREE is a song performed by the voice actor unit 2HEARTS. It is available on their debut album Two my self and their first eponymous single. It is the image song for Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires that plays during the Japanese credits and TV commercials. Credits :Lyrics: Yukie Ozaki :Composition, Arrangement: Masaaki Iizuka :Lantis label Lyrics Kanji= :人込みに 押されながら :目的地が 離れてしまうけど :遠回り すればいいさ :知らなかった 景色が見つかるよ :現実をはみ出して :奇をてらうことよりも :ルールをモノにして :輝きたい もっと :ever free 翔(はばた)けるさ :ever free 羽がなくても :ever free 両手広げ :出会うすべてのために :裏切りに 傷つけられ :疑うことに 慣れてしまうとしても :心まで拒絶したら :チャンスだって 尻込みしてゆくよ :正しさを知るだけじゃ :世の中は語れない :時には嘘にさえ :癒されたりするさ :ever free 許せるだろう :ever free 人の弱さも :ever free いつの日にか :晴れた 空に抱かれて :常識という名の 矛盾の嵐に :呼吸が出来ないなら 回れ右で :向かい風を 追い風にするのさ :感情の波に乗り :揺れるのも悪くない :それこそ生きている :証拠なのだから :ever free 翔(はばた)けるさ :ever free 羽がなくても :ever free 心ひろげ :出会うすべてのために :守る未来のために |-|Romaji= :hitogomi ni osarenagara :mokutekichi ga hanareteshiamu kedo :toomawari sure ba ii sa :shiranakatta keshiki ga mitsukaru yo :genjitsu wo hamidashite :kiwoteraukoto yori mo :ruuru wo mono ni shite :kagayakitai motto :ever free habatakerusa :ever free hane ga nakutemo :ever free ryoute hiroge :deau subete no tame ni :uragiri ni kizutsukerare :utagaukoto ni kowareteshimau toshitemo :kokoro made kyozetsushitara :chansu datte shirigomishiteyuku yo :tadashisa wo shiru dake jya :yo no naka wa katarenai :toki ni wa uso ni sae :iyasereta risurusa :ever free yuruseru darou :ever free hito no yowasa mo :ever free itsu no hi ni ka :hareta sore ni dakarete :joushiki to iu na no mujun no arashi ni :kokyuu ga dekinai nara maware-migi de :mukai kaze wo oikaze ni suru no sa :kanjou no nami ni nori :yureruno mo warukunai :sorekoso ikiteiru :shouko no dakara :ever free habatakerusa :ever free hane ga nakutemo :ever free kokoro hiroge :deau subete no tame ni :mamoru mirai no tame ni |-|English Translation= :While pushing my way through the crowd, :I lose sight of my destination :But I am fine with taking a detour :I'll see scenery unknown to me :I'll escape from reality :I'll do more than act different :I'll make the rules my own :I wish to shine on my own :ever free I'll take flight and be :ever free Even without feathers I'll be :ever free I'll spread my hands open :to see all that I can see :Even if I am hurt by betrayal, :or am the verge of being broken by doubt, :or refuse the sanity of my mind, :I won't recoil from my opportunities :The world doesn't run :on truth alone :At times even lies :serve to heal :ever free Can we be forgiven? :ever free People's frailty may be :ever free And someday we will :be wrapped in sunny days :If the name of common sense cannot :breathe within the storm of contractions, then about face :Face the opposing winds and become the tailwind :Ride the wave of emotions :It's not all bad to waver :That's what it means to live :That is evident in us all :ever free Take flight and be :ever free Even without feathers you are :ever free Open your heart, :for every encounter you will face, :for the future you wish to protect External Links *Official discography, Maxi single listing Category:Songs